The Emperium
by Nameless Untitled
Summary: The World has started to shift. People who are seeking for true justice has took sides. If everyone could only understand each other, then everything would've been fine. Welcome to our Emperium, where everyone of any kind is accepted without hesitation. As long as you fight for what you believe is right, then everything shall be in place and victory shall be ahead of us...


_This is an outrage..!_

_You cannot just change the world with your own will!_

_We beings are not supposed to exist anyway..!_

…

Do you people doubt your own existence..?

If you do, then why mourn?

Demons, Angels, any kinds of creatures…

Come to me and I will accept you

We will make a world where we all are an equal existence

After all, we all deserve to live in the same world

But humans would only claim it as theirs…

_…_

_Welcome to the World Emperium_

_Where everyone who knows the true face of justice will combine their power_

_While the government is still working on their 'justice' and people foolishly following their laws_

_We work our way to fix up all their worldly mistakes_

_So, how about joining us and change the world?_

_…_

* * *

"This is insanity!" Sengoku exclaimed while looking at the pile of Marine Corpses being delivered to the HQ. A week ago, these Marines were sent out to investigate about the new rebels opposing the government. But for them to return like this, the Marines have already found their selves a formidable enemy aside from the Revolutionary Army. Right now, the Soldiers have returned with their identities erased. By that, it means that their faces are beyond recognizable. Their faces were covered with severe scratches that seemed to damage the skin. But to the Former Fleet Admiral's confusion, they all returned without a single organ or damage in the body aside from the face.

"Someone is still alive! Hurry and call the medic!" Sengoku hurriedly went to where he heard the call. There, a soldier lay on the ground with not a single damage. He was supported by another soldier but he can't seem to respond.

"This.. is the end… They… HIM! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" they soldier opened his eyes revealing nothing but dark holes. The marines took a step back in shock.

"HE'S DEATH! A DEMON! HE CHOOSES NO ONE AS A PREY! SOMEONE! SOMEONE KILL THAT DEVIL!" with those last words being said, he fell in the ground lifelessly with the expression of terror on his face. The marine soldier sweats in nervousness as they watched the dead man on the ground.

Sengoku calmly approached the corpse and pulsed him

"He's dead… for an hour already…" they were in silence. It was the first time for them to witness such horrid killings. The Former Fleet Admiral took his coat off and covered it to the fallen soldier

"Men! Bring them to Vegapunk and let him identify each soldier! We will bring them to their families and give them a proper burial." The soldiers saluted and went to execute those orders.

_What kind of demon that would let this soldier live to tell his terror?_

_What enemy have we made that he would be willing to slaughter a whole rank of soldiers who are not ready for death?_

"It seems that we will be facing a new enemy…"

* * *

"This is horrible…" Koala commented as she reads the newly released news paper

"100 Marine Soldiers slaughtered by an unknown enemy?" Sabo read the headlines in confusion and looked at Koala

"I haven't heard anything about enemy movements… Maybe a new kind of Activist?" she looked at him with an unsure look on her face

"But isn't it quite exaggerating to murder 100 marine soldiers? If he wants to oppose the Government because of the wrong belief of justice, then, why not just do it more proper and peaceful way?" Sabo just sighed and took the newspaper from Koala

"It's because we have different views of Justice, Koala. If we want to win the war of equality, so does he… We are all the same after all…" she nodded and leaned on her arm

"It's quite sad that he has to kill just for the sake of winning…" Sabo sighed and went towards the other room

"… I'm talking to Dragon~san about this…"

* * *

"Leader! We have finished our task. We made sure that the Marines are warned…" A grey haired gentlemen bowed to the white haired teen who was sitting at his wooden throne with a bored look. He trailed his fingers to his white locks and yawned

"And Mary?" the lady with a sweet calm smile on her face giggled and walked towards the teen

"It's alright boss. I made sure that they won't see their faces again… even in their ghost form… Uffuffuffu~" the grey sighed and pointed at the woman

"She almost messed up the plan and killed all but one. A very pathetic one at that…" the teen sighed and looked at Mary with his golden yellow eyes like of an owl

"Mary, you can't just enjoy killing people like that… Our mission is always in priority…" the woman just sat down in front of him and rested her head on his lap

"But those people tried to hurt me…" he slowly caresses her hair making the woman purr

"Frostbite, there was a request being sent from Prontera… Let Gaze take this assignment and set out tomorrow. I heard that there are things unusual in there…" the man nodded and turned his back

"… also… If he encounters with a Revolutionary, tell him to do no harm…" he nodded and left the wide hall. He hummed a melody to let the woman sleep in peace and looked at the closing door.

"It has now begun… Our revolution…"

**TBC**


End file.
